


"Open and Exposed"

by SSDSnape



Series: Darkness Is My Fantasy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Rape, Dom!Severus, Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of spanking, One Shot, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A night with Severus and Harry</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Open and Exposed"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquil_Tevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/gifts).



Harry lay naked in the middle of Severus Snape's bed, his legs spread wide, his knees above his chest. Harry's wrists were bound to the bedposts, his six and a half inch cock hard and aching. His tight virgin rosebud hairless pink hole open and exposed to the cool air in the room. Severus Snape stood there at the end of his large bed and stared down at his eighteen-year-old lover, his dark onyx eyes never wavering from the boy's exposed hole. Harry moaned, as he looked up at Severus, wishing the man would fuck him already! 

 

'Please, Severus,' Harry moaned.  
'What do you want me to do, Potter?'  
'Please, Sev-- Sir, please fuck me!' Harry cried out.  
Smirking, Severus banished his clothes and crawled up the bed. He stopped just a few inches from Harry's parted legs.  
'Why, should I fuck you, Potter? When I think you look sexy as you are... open and... exposed.' 

 

'Please, sir. I want to come with you buried deep inside me! Making me scream in pleasure, as you fuck me so hard, so deep, so fast!'  
'Hm, perhaps I should give your exposed hole a good spanking first, with the riding crop or cane, before I brutally fuck you.' Severus went on, even though he himself was as hard as a diamond. It was Harry's pleas and begging that got to him, just like it was Severus' voice that got to Harry. That and seeing Snape's veiny eleven and half inch cock – with its seven and half inches of thickness.  
'Do you think that you could...' Snape began but was cut off by a shriek from Harry, as he came hard all over his chest. Severus smirked again, as he continued on. '..come on my voice alone, Potter?' 

 

Harry whimpered and moaned a little as an extra spurt of come shot out of his already spent cock.  
Chuckling darkly, Severus moved up the bed a little, so that his large meaty cock was now resting against Harry's balls. 

 

'Are you ready, Harry? For the fuck of your life?' Severus asked, and then added as a command, 'Look at me!'  
Harry, whose eyes had been closed, snapped them open and looked up at his Professor, his lover, his Severus Snape.  
'Please, Severus... I want you, so bad.' 

 

Severus lubed up his cock with a very small amount of lube (he didn't bother with putting lube on Harry's hole) and guided his cock to that lovely pink furled slit. He pushed hard against Harry's exposed entrance, the large purple mushroom head of Severus's endowment broke through the ring of muscle and disappeared into the warm tight tunnel of Harry's arse. 

 

Harry shrieked anew as Severus slammed balls deep into him in one harsh thrust. It was painful, yet he wanted it. Needed it like never before. Painful bliss.  
Harry loved role-playing the virgin, who kept being 'raped' repeatedly by his dark and brutal lover. It was fun, and although Severus wasn't that keen on it at first, he had begun to enjoy it too. Harry liked being the sub, the bottom to Severus' domineering top. He preferred it that way. 

 

Severus pulled out completely, before thrusting back in just as hard, fast and brutal as before. Harry screamed again and continued to do so as Severus fucked his arse into the next century.  
‘You have the tightest arse ever, Potter!’ Severus grunted. ‘How that’s possible, when I fuck you so much.’  
‘S-S-ir!’ Harry cried out, as Severus hammered into his prostate. Severus then bent down and bit hard into his neck – this had Harry’s voice going hoarse with his screams – as he came so hard. 

 

Severus continued to pound, drill, pump and grind into the boy’s deliciously tight used and abused hole. 

 

‘Again, Harry!’ Severus growled as he pulled out, stayed out for a few seconds, before slamming back in, making Harry cry out at the sensitiveness he was now feeling. He began to beg for Severus to stop, but the man didn’t and Harry really didn’t want him to stop.  
‘Squeeze my cock, boy!’ Severus yelled out, as he continued to pound his boy. ‘Feel my cock in your sensitive hole! Come!’  
Harry, exhausted as he was gave one more guttural cry out and came just as hard as before. Making Severus’ cock expanded as he came deep inside him. Harry could feel the man’s come shooting through him, boiling hot.

 

Severus threw his head back as his cock continued to contract and shoot until Harry was so full of it that it was oozing out around the log-jam that was the man’s cock.  
‘You messy whore,’ Severus growled low as he roughly pulled out, sat back and watched, as his come flowed out of Harry’s used and gaping hole like a tidal wave.  
To save some of it, Severus quickly conjured a large butt plug and rammed it deep into Harry, making the now almost asleep Harry scream again.  
‘There.’ 

 

Whimpering, Harry looked pleadingly up at Severus.  
‘You did good, boy.’ Severus replied, as he unbound Harry, who began to stretch before he cuddled up to the man he loved. ‘Was that fun?’  
‘Yes, Sev. Love you.’  
‘And I you, Harry. Goodnight.’


End file.
